All In My Ass (Sex)
Ro Ro's song with him bottom brothers Jake, Ace, Loveolas and Jamal. Lyrics ''Jake Yes, time to have sex Come and cum in my ass I'm not scared of your thing It's all in my ass ''Jamal I wanna fuck with you baby I'm tryna kill with you Throwing hands at you While we sexing boo, baby Showing me all your moves Who I love to do Say it's meant to be, baby Ay, make love to me baby You say your love's for me And it's only me So come and ride on me, baby 1: Ro Ro Your cum's like waves closing in all around us Turn off the lights just so that folks don't mind us Tongue between cheeks and you're loving my poses And you're extra balls deep and you're leaving me open ''Loveolas I wanna feel your cock, feel it all in my body I feel it on, feel it on Ro Ro & Ace Yes, time to have sex Come and cum in my ass I'm not scared of your thing It's all in my ass, yeah Yes, time to have sex Come and cum in my ass I'm not scared of your thing It's all in my ass, yeah 2: Jake Your cum's like waves closing in all around us, hell yeah, yeah Turn of the lights just so that folks don't mind us, ah, ah Tongue between cheeks and you're loving my poses, oh yah, oh yeah And you're extra balls deep and you're leaving me open Loveolas & Ro Ro I wanna feel your cock, feel it all in my body I feel it on, feel it on ''Loveolas & Ace Yes, time to have sex Come and cum in my ass I'm not scared of your thing It's all in my ass, yeah Yes, time to have sex Come and cum in my ass I'm not scared of your thing It's all in my ass, yeah ''3: Jamal I want you to have sex with me, baby You know what I want and I need it Cause I'm a bad motherfucker, you see it They can't fuck with us and you know it Give you some good ass dick and you blow it You feed me every day and I love it Ay, come fuck with Mall 'til it's over Just come fuck with Mall 'til it's over, yeah babe Loveolas I wanna feel your cock, feel it all in my body I feel it on, feel it on Ro Ro, Ace & Loveolas Oh, yes, time to have sex (yes it' time to have sex) Come and cum in my ass (want you to cum in my ass) I'm not scared of your thing (oh) It's all in my ass, yeah Yes, time to have sex (sex, sex) (Yeah) Come and cum in my ass (cum in my ass) I'm not scared of your thing (love your thing) It's all in my ass, yeah Jamal, Ro Ro & Ace'' (I wanna fuck with you, baby) Hey, it's all in my ass (Boo, dear, baby) It's all in my ass (I wanna fuck with you, baby) It's all in my ass (Baby) It's all in my ass